A Harry Potter SG1 Crossover
by lazybum89
Summary: AU...James, Sirius, Remus and Harry accidentally end up in the SGC and face Jack in the Gate room... rated for a swear word or two or three...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

A/N: A couple people said they were confused about what was going on so I came back and added stuff to this chapter to hopefully make it a bit clearer without ruining anything that happens later on. I hope it helps!

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

SGC Gate Room - 2001

"How about you put your stick weapon on the ground and your hands in the air?" Jack said as he pointed his weapon at Harry who Jack had seen first. Harry had his wand out and pointed at Jack.

"How about you point your weapon away from my godson and we leave?" Sirius said from behind Jack and pointing his wand at him, too.

"Not until we find out how you got in here." Jack said spinning around, and pointing his zat gun at Sirius, Remus and James, who he took as a bigger threat than some kid, seeing as they were adults. Remus and James also had their wands out and pointed at Jack.

Harry, who knew his dad and uncles didn't want to get involved in a big fight with this guy if they could help it, slowly inched his way towards them, the robes he was wearing hiding the movement as Sirius kept the guy, with whatever the hell that thing was that he was holding in his hand, busy. He also noticed what appeared to be a giant ring in the middle of the room and thought that Muggles were weird for keeping things like that and made a mental note to ask his dad, grandpa, when he saw him next, or uncles about it, once they got out of there.

"Magic," Sirius replied seriously.

"There is no such thing as magic."

"They said the same thing about fairies, but what about Tinkerbell?"

"Padfoot," groaned Remus. "Now is not the time."

"Moony come on…."

"I am going to have to agree with Moony this time Padfoot, now is not the time," James said quickly, glancing in Harry direction so fast that Jack missed it, and Padfoot followed his line of sight just as quickly. Harry was about an arms length away from Remus now, but still directly in the crossfire.

He nodded slightly and said, "Okay Prongs."

"Padfoot, Moony and Prongs, what kind of names are those?" Jack asked lightly.

"Names we call each other obviously," Sirius said. He exchanged a quick look with Remus, Harry and James, who quickly understood what he was saying. They gave a nod and got themselves ready for what was about to happen just as the man, O'Neill they thought they heard that name over the speaker, opened his mouth to reply but before he could say anything Sirius shouted out, "Now Moony!"

Remus grabbed Harry and quickly yanked Harry towards himself and spun so that his and Harry's backs were to James and Sirius's backs, who quickly conjured shields just in case. Luckily they did that as Jack quickly shot off four shots from his zat gun the moment they had all started to move. All four shots hit the shield. Remus and Harry made sure that they had a good hold on Sirius's and James's robes, respectively, and they quickly used the Portkey they each had to take them somewhere safe by activating it with the phrase, softly spoken, "Family first, always."

"Where the hell did they go?" Jack yelled as soon as they disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

A/N: The first couple chapters will be mainly Harry Potter just to let you guys know. And thanks for all the reviews and story alerts!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

October 31, Halloween Night, 1987

Godric's Hollow - Living Room

"Will you guys go already… that is…. If you are going to leave? I swear sometimes….." a pretty woman with long, red hair and bright, green eyes said muttering to herself.

"Oh come on Lily, surely you don't want to get rid of us?" said the man with untidy, black hair and hazel eyes.

"Yeah? And lose my chance at some silence from all the racket you and your brothers like to make? You're right. How could I ever want something like that, much less say it out loud in front of you three?" Lily said with a sad head shake and a roll of her eyes.

"Exactly!" said the man while his two brothers laughed.

"James!" Lily said smacking him and making his brothers laugh just that much harder.

"Okay…. Okay we're going. We're going. We are just waiting for dad and mum to come. And how come you didn't hit Sirius or Remus? They laughed," said James, childishly.

"You're right." And she walked over to Sirius and Remus and smacked them on their upper arms.

"Ow! James you are so going to get it," Sirius said rubbing his arm.

"Yeah," Remus agreed, nodding his head and rubbing his arm. James just shook his head and started to chuckle.

"And why is James going to be getting something, hmm?" asked a female voice from behind them. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look behind them at the kitchen door.

"Nothing mum," said three voices at once, while Lily just started to chuckle.

"On second thought, we don't really want to know. Do we dear?" said a voice behind the brothers' mum.

"I think I am with you on this one, honey," she said looking at her husband. Now everyone was chuckling.

"So where is my little grandson?" said Rose Potter.

"He's upstairs….. But it's fine if you don't want to talk to your grown up sons first, or even give us a hug. Completely understandable. I mean, you only knew us for our whole lives, so we shouldn't be expecting hugs from our mother while Harry is upstairs sleeping." James said while Sirius and Remus were nodding their heads in agreement. "I mean, you have only known Harry for about what? Fifteen months?"

"Well James, Sirius, Remus…. First off, where are my grown up sons? I don't think I have any?" Rose Potter said trying not to laugh right off the bat.

"Oh mum, you are so funny, we can hardly breath for laughing," Sirius said dryly with James and Remus nodding behind him. Charles, their father, and Lily just started to chuckle as they couldn't agree more with Rose.

"I know I am. Second, I'm glad you understand all that about Harry. Now I don't have to explain it to you," Rose said, trying not to laugh. Charles and Lily didn't even try to contain their laughter and when they saw James, Sirius and Remus' faces, they laughed harder at the shock they could see.

"Mum…" they started, scandalized and impressed that their mother, of all people, actually got one up on them as it has never happened with anyone. They were always one step ahead of everyone else when it comes to stuff like this.

"Oh… hush you three. You know that I love you," she said laughing at their shock and their tone.

"Yeah, we know," they said and then started laughing, too.

Once everyone stopped laughing really hard, Rose beckoned her sons over to her and gave them hugs and kisses on the cheek.

"Good. James, now that you have got your hug and greeting, go bring me my grandson," Rose said after she finished giving Sirius a hug.

"Okay…okay. Man, what is it with the women in my life being so pushy lately?" James asked his father and brothers.

"Umm…. James…" started Remus nervously, while Sirius looked shocked and impressed that James said that around Lily and their mum, who both had a bit of that redheaded temper.

"That's not exactly something you say when your wife is still in the room, son," Charles said, finishing for Remus, and looking in Lily's direction. James followed his dad's line of sight and gulped. Lily was scowling at him and giving him the evil eye.

"Now Lily, you know I didn't actually mean that the way it came out….." James started backing away a little.

"And how exactly did you mean it to come out, James?" Lily asked in what appeared to be a forced calm voice and a now blank face taking a little step in his direction.

"Well you see….. Umm….. it's like this…." James stammered.

"James?"

"Yes, Honey?"

"Just shut up."

"Okay."

Everyone was watching them, their heads following them like they were watching that Muggle game called tennis pong. Or was it ping ball? Or maybe tennis ping? Pong ball? Or was it all of them? Whatever it is, that is how their heads were following James and Lily. Then Sirius and Remus started laughing as they realized that Lily and their mum were trying very hard not to laugh at their husband and son, and the look on his face. They, Sirius and Remus, obviously did not have as much self-control as Lily and their mum. Once Sirius and Remus started laughing, Charles joined in with Lily and Rose following as they just couldn't help themselves anymore. Now James started to scowl at everyone with his arms crossed over his chest and eyebrow raised.

"Are you done laughing at me now?" James said once there were only chuckles left. That only made everyone start laughing again, and James threw his arms up in the air and collapsed on the sofa. After about a minute, Lily came over and gave him a hug, to help heal his wounded male pride.

"I love you, James," she said giving him a smile, then another hug and peck on the cheek. James tried to keep scowling for about 10 seconds before he gave in and hugged her back and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, too," he said.

"Next time, though, think before you speak, okay honey?"

James started to chuckle, "Okay, Lily."

"Awe…." Sirius and Remus said as they wiped the tears out of their eyes from laughing so hard. James got up, walked over to them and smacked them both upside their heads.

"Ow…" they now said instead.

"What?" James said trying to look innocent. Needless to say, he didn't fool anybody. "My hands slipped?"

"Right," said Remus looking at him disbelievingly. Their parents and Lily were shaking their heads and muttering something about them never changing.

"Anyways, I have a baby to go get. So I better go get him," James said walking briskly away from his brothers, before they could retaliate, and towards the stairs. After looking at his brothers to make sure they didn't have their wands out so they could hex him when he wasn't looking, since he wouldn't put it pass them and he would have done it to them if one of them had hit him upside the head, he started up the stairs to get Harry.

"Why don't you sit down Charles, Rose? You know how long it takes James to get Harry when he is sleeping," Lily said gesturing to the sofa she just got off.

"He likes to watch him sleep? To make sure Harry is okay, even though his dad is not there in the same room as him?" Rose asked after giving Lily a hug and sitting down. Lily nodded. "Charles did that when James was little too. And then, to Sirius and Remus when we adopted them into the family," Rose continued.

Sirius and Remus blushed a little at that since they didn't get adopted by Charles and Rose until they were both ten. Lily just chuckled and asked, "So, it is going to happen until Harry moves out of the house?"

"I'm afraid so," Charles said, not even looking the least bit embarrassed by what had been revealed. "It's a Potter male thing, whether they are adopted or not, that happens when they have kids, or their brother has kids. My father did it to me, his father did it to him, and so on and so on. I bet Sirius and Remus do it to Harry, too." Everyone looks at them to find them looking at the ceiling and smiling, like they were remembering something fondly.

"See," Charles said while Rose and Lily just chuckled softly.

As everyone sat downstairs and continued talking, James was leaning against the side of his son's doorway with his hands crossed over his chest, just watching him sleep with a grin on his face. Actually, Harry looked like he was starting to wake up as he started to roll back and forth and kick his legs like toddlers like to do. He walked up to his son's crib and put his hand on his son's back, moving it up and down his back gently, so that when Harry woke up, the first thing he would see would be his father. Harry then rolled over completely and opened his eyes. He looked up at his father and smiled.

James smiled back and asked, "Hey, my little man, how did you sleep?"

Harry just continued to smile sleepily at his father. After all, he just woke up.

"Yeah that's what I thought," James said picking him up and putting Harry's head on his shoulder. "You know Harry, I have been thinking and I realize I can't call you 'little man' all the time, and 'pup' and 'cub' are your Uncle Padfoot's and Uncle Moony's names to call you. So I think I need one and I have to say, after watching that one American Muggle movie your mummy made us watch, I think I am going to call you Bambi. What do you think?"

He pulled Harry back to look into his face and Harry just made a face at him. James just laughed and said, "You know I think I will. After all, you are suppose to have nicknames that you don't like, too, and your old man is suppose to embarrass you once in a while too. I hope you realized this."

Harry just looked at him and spit up on James and then giggled. James just waved his wand to get rid of the mess and smell and said, while raising an eyebrow, "Very funny Harry or should I call you Bambi now?"

Harry just looked at him, like he was considering being sick again, he was the son of a Marauder, godson to another, and had three uncles who were as well, after all. James noticed this and said, "But I guess I can keep calling you little man until you learn how to walk and talk properly without falling over every couple of steps and having us try to decipher what you want to tell us. So, how about this? I will give you until your sixth birthday to still have the nickname of 'little man,' deal?" Harry looked at him and laughed, but he nodded his head, too.

"Alright mister, enough with the funny business. Guess who is here to see you?"

Harry just got a look on his face that asked quite plainly who.

James chuckled and said, "It is your grandpa and grandmum. They came all this way to see you. Do you want to go see them?"

Harry laughed, clapped his hands and nodded his head yes again.

"Well, let's go downstairs and see them, why don't we?" James said heading out the door and down the stairs. Even though Harry laughed, he was still a kid who just got up from his nap and he was still tired, so he laid his head back down on his dad's shoulder.

When James got downstairs, he seen everyone sitting down and talking. Lily looked up and said, "Look who just woke up everyone!"

"Harry!" everyone said. Harry just lifted his head up, looked at everyone sleepily and laid his head back down on his dad's shoulder.

"Awe… he's still sleepy," said Rose.

"Well don't hog him James, give him to me so we can get going. I want to say hello to my grandson before we go," Charles said. James just chuckled and tickled Harry's tummy to wake him up some more, as he walked towards his father. It worked and Harry giggled and lifted his head back up.

"Here you go, dad," James said handing Harry off.

"Ops" Harry said laughing and giving his grandfather a hug.

"I still can't figure out what he's saying when he talks to or about you Charles. Neither can James, Sirius or Remus," Lily said.

"Don't feel bad, neither do I. Rose doesn't either," Charles said while Harry suddenly stopped laughing and looked at everyone seriously. Or as serious as a toddler can look at someone. Everyone looked concernedly at Harry.

"What's the matter, Harry," everyone asked at the same time.

Harry continued to look at everyone then looked at Charles and said, "Pops!" and clapped his hands again and started to laugh.

"Of course, 'Ops' is 'Pops' without the 'p' in front," Sirius said.

"Way to point out the obvious, Padfoot," Remus said.

"Shu…" Sirius started.

"If you teach Harry that, Sirius, I swear I will make you stay in your dog form for a month," Lily said and Sirius stopped. Even though he loved his dog form and transformed every chance he got, he really didn't want to spend a month straight as Padfoot just for saying "shut up." He enjoyed doing human things too much. Such as walking on two legs and taking a proper bath and such, just to name the important ones. Plus, the flees were just plain awful. They really are killers.

"Pops! Pops!" Harry said jumping on his grandfather's legs now. Everyone was laughing now.

"Okay, Harry come say hello to Uncle Padfoot, your awesome godfather," Sirius said getting up and taking Harry off his father. Harry's eyes brightened when he saw who picked him up because he absolutely adores his godfather.

"Unca Pa'foo!" Harry said giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek and the biggest hug he could give.

"My pup! How have you been since your nap?" Sirius asked. Harry just smiled at him and held onto him.

"That's what I thought," Sirius said as he held Harry tight. He then started to toss Harry in the air and Harry started to laugh.

After about a minute Remus said, "Okay Sirius, hand him over, it's my turn to say hi and good-bye before we leave."

Sirius tossed Harry in the air one more time before he caught him to give him a hug and a kiss on his cheek. He then started to hand him to Remus.

As Sirius was handing Harry over to Remus everyone heard Lily say, "You know Rose, for you being the one who wanted to hold Harry, everyone sure is calling dibs on him first."

"I know. How fair is that?" Rose said while crossing her arms in mock anger.

"Well you and Lily are going to be spending hours with him, while we all go out," Charles said.

"Well….when you put it that way, I guess I can live with it," Rose said sounding as if it was a huge sacrifice.

While Sirius was handing Harry to Remus, Harry looked over to see who was getting him next and almost screamed out, "Unca Mooy!" and tried to leap at Remus. Remus laughed as he got, or more or less caught, Harry. Harry gave him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I wish he would get as excited to see me," Sirius said pouting. Everyone laughed.

"Sirius, he totally used to do that for you when you would only stop over on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, but now that you stop by everyday, so much so that you almost live here…." James said still chuckling.

"Hmph," Sirius said, but you could tell just by looking at him that he was not really upset.

"So how are you doing, Cub," Remus said.

Unlike when everyone else asked that question, Harry started babbling away to Remus about his day, and Remus acted like he understood every word of it, even making comments along the way to Harry and Harry responding to those comments.

Sirius, who had sat next to Lily and James after he handed Harry off, asked, "How does Remus do that?"

Remus spared a brief glance at Sirius and said dryly, "It's a talent." He then looked back at Harry and said, "I am happy to hear that Harry. Do you want to see your Grandmum now?"

Harry looked at him for a few seconds and then nodded his head yes, and said, "Gams! Gams!" Remus just laughed and walked over to his mum and handed Harry off.

"Hello Harry," Rose said and everyone watched for a few minutes as Harry started to "talk" to his grandmum about his day all over again, just in case she missed some things while he was talking to his Unca Mooy and she was all the way over on the sofa.

After a while, James looked at his watch and said, "Wow, look at the time, it's about time we head off." Sirius, Remus and Charles looked at their own watches and agreed.

James walked over to Lily and gave her a hug and kiss. Then he walked over to his mum and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. He then picked up Harry from his mum.

"Okay Harry. I want you to give your mum and Grandmum a hard time okay?" James said and Harry just looked at him. "Yeah you already know I'm just kidding, your mum and Grandmum would probably kill me if you did." Harry just laughed at him.

"Yeah just laugh it up, little man. I will see you in a bit, okay," James said giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"K dada, Uv you," Harry said.

"I love you too, my little man," James said. He gave Harry back to his mum and gave her one more hug with Charles, Sirius and Remus following him in his example. James walked back over to Lily and gave her another long hug and kiss good-bye.

"Have fun. Don't stay out too long. Love you," Lily said.

"We will and we will try not to. We know how you and mum worry. I love you, too," James said. "Let's go guys."

"See you Harry," Sirius, Remus and Charles said. They each gave their mum/wife and sister-in-law/daughter-in-law a hug and kiss before they each walked to the back door.

"Buh-bye," they heard from Harry. Then they walked out of the back door. They walked into the garden so they could disapparate behind the shed where no Muggles could see them.

They appeared by the entrance of Diagon Alley and walked into the Leaky Cauldron. Charles said good-bye and left them before James, Sirius and Remus walked into the Leaky Cauldron because he had to take care of some business at Gringotts, and according to him, it was going to take him hours to sort through it all. James, Sirius and Remus walked through waving to people they knew from school and walked out the front door.

They stood in front of the Leaky Cauldron and they thought about where they wanted to go to first. They finally decided on the first muggle pub they ever went to and walked there since it was down the street from the Leaky Cauldron. When they got there, they showed their muggle ID card that they got when they realized they needed them to go into muggle pubs, walked in and got a drink. They each ordered a round of beers for each other.

When they each had their fourth beer they looked for a table and sat down. Even though they were on their fourth beer, they were hardly affected because wizarding alcoholic beverages were a lot stronger than this stuff. They started to talk to each other about everything and nothing important while nursing their beers.

About an hour later and two more beers apiece later, Sirius asked, "Do you think we should check up on Peter and then invite him with us when we go to the next pub?"

James and Remus looked at each other and nodded their heads, while Remus said, "Sure, let's go."

They finished their drinks, stood up and walked outside. They walked down the street for a few minutes to look for an alley they can use to apparate to Peter's house. They found one, walked into it, took one look around to make sure no one was there and disapparated.

When they got there, the first thing that they did was look at each other, nod and take their wands out because something seemed off, it was too quiet for them. They formed their triangle formation they always formed when they were on the defense or when something seemed odd. Sirius was in the front with James behind him on his right and Remus besides James and on Sirius's left with their backs to each other. That way, everyone was covered and no one could sneak up on them without someone seeing.

After they made sure there was no one outside, they moved slowly towards the front door. Sirius opened the door, because come on, if your nicknames were Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot or Prongs you didn't knock on the doors to each other's place, and they carefully stepped inside.

Nothing. Nothing was wrong and Peter wasn't there. They started to feel uneasy, and then, suddenly, James felt the wards around his house drop.

"Oh Merlin," James said going pale, almost dropping to his knee. "The wards around the house. Peter just told someone and they destroyed the wards that were all for protection. They smashed the wards to smithereens. Did you feel it?" He asked because even though they were tied mainly to him, Sirius and Remus helped him and they were tied into some of them, too.

Sirius and Remus went pale when they felt their wards were destroyed too, but nodded to James to let him know, that yes they did know. They also knew just now that Peter had betrayed them because there was no sign of a struggle anywhere and Peter was not suppose to go anywhere tonight.

"We have to go get Dad," Remus said. "He can help us."

James and Sirius nodded, but right before they could apparate they got a Patronus message from their Dad telling them to apparate directly to Gringotts, that the goblins gave them their permission directly, because he felt the wards were destroyed and the alarms were blaring at the bank where Charles had tied some of the older ones he added to his son's house, without him knowing.

James, Remus and Sirius did not waste time to send a message back, but apparated directly to their father.

"Go. Protect them," a goblin said to their father when they got there. Charles just nodded at him and looked at his sons who looked preoccupied about something and weren't really paying all that much attention to the conversation they just interrupted between their father and the goblin.

"Let's go," he said.

They nodded at him, looked at the goblins, nodded and said their thanks, and apparated directly into James' garden.

When they looked at the house, they could only stare at it disbelievingly. The house was still smoking and it was wrecked.

Then James started to scream out, "LILY! MUM! HARRY! Oh, please, please answer me." He started forward to look through his house, his father and brothers following.

When he got inside, he saw that the sofa he was sitting on before with Lily was overturned and still smoking.

"LILY! LILY! MUM! HARRY!" he was still screaming. He didn't get an answer.

Suddenly, Sirius grabbed his shoulders and said, "James stop and listen to me for a second!"

James looked like he was going to ignore Sirius for a minute and continue to scream for his family when Sirius interrupted him and continued, "The smoke we saw from outside looked like it was coming from Harry's room, let's go there and look….."

James stopped and nodded his head. Then they all looked at the steps, that miraculously were still standing and didn't have any damage to them, and ran up them to Harry's room. When they got outside the room they saw the door was blown off and when they got to the doorway, they just had to stop and stand in the doorway for a minute, trying to process what they were seeing.

Lily and Rose Potter were laying in front of what used to be Harry's crib. There were tears on their faces. Their eyes which were looking straight ahead, were unseeing and glassy.

As soon as James and Charles figured out what they were seeing was real and not a dream or some horrible, horrible nightmare, they ran to their wives, dropped down beside them, gathered them in their arms and started to cry. Sirius and Remus stood behind them crying for their mum and their sister-in-law. They stayed that way for a couple of minutes before Sirius realized that Harry's body wasn't there with his mum's and Lily's bodies.

"James, Remus, Dad….. Where's Harry?" Sirius said, sounding like he had a bad head cold with tears still running down his face.

"Harry! Harry! Oh Merlin. Please not Harry, too. HARRY!" James started to shout hoping that his little boy was okay while Charles, Sirius and Remus tried to listen to see if they could hear him.

"James! Be quiet for a minute!" Remus said urgently. James went quiet.

Remus started to head a little to the left of where the crib was now and started moving pieces of wood and then, after moving a particularly large piece, there was Harry, and he was crying quietly and bleeding from a head wound.

"James," Remus said, quickly picking Harry up and trying to get him to stop crying. "Harry's alive, but hurt. He's alive, James!"

"Where? Where is he?" James said urgently, moving to Remus's side after he gently laid Lily back down on the floor.

As soon as he saw Harry, James started to cry harder, only this time, it was a mixture of tears of relief and sorrow. His baby boy was okay, but his wife and mum were still dead.

As soon as Harry saw James, he started to reach for James and, just like his dad, he started to cry even harder and louder. James took Harry from Remus and started to comfort him, but he, James, was still crying and trying to check Harry's head wound at the same time, so it wasn't working very well. And Harry wasn't helping as he just wanted to be hugged and comforted from his dad after his very traumatic experience.

James gave up trying to look at the wound since it looked to have stopped bleeding and it didn't look too serious, and gave in to Harry's desire, and his own, to hug Harry tight and try to comfort him.

"James! Dad! Remus!" Sirius said looking around and trying to process the scene quickly.

"What?" they said, Harry still crying, only not as loud as it was muffled in his dad's shoulder and with a fist in his mouth.

"They tried to protect him. They di…." Sirius clears his throat and tries again. "They di…..died trying to protect him." Sirius said crying again and he wasn't alone.

"Of course they tried….he was their son and grandchild…..they loved him a lot…too much to put into words," Charles said seeing as how James was too wrapped up in his grief about his wife and mum and relief about Harry.

Suddenly there was a noise outside and everyone turned towards where the door once was with their wands raised ready to protect the rest of their family against whoever was outside. James holding Harry with one arm since he was laying up against his shoulder, and his wand in the other. Since Harry was still crying, Sirius shot a silencing charm at Harry, avoiding James's gaze as he did so as he didn't want to see his glare, so they didn't know where they were because of Harry. He and Remus stepped in front of James, who had stopped glaring at Sirius since he understood why he did it, so he could still comfort Harry and be the last line of defense. Charles step in front of them all and pointed his wand at the door, Sirius and Remus doing the same behind him and James behind them.

Suddenly they heard people on the steps and then they were pointing their wands at them, spells on tip of their tongues and the people outside the door in the exact some position. Then they recognized each other and quickly stopped and lowered their wands.

"Dumbledore! Snape! What are you doing here?" Remus said.

"We heard there was an attack tonight from Moody. We came to check it out," Snape said looking at them. "Is everyone okay?" he asked concernedly.

"No. No we aren't all alright," Sirius said, Remus and him moving aside and pointing on the floor behind James and Harry.

"LILY! ROSE!" Snape screamed. He walked over to their bodies, dropped down beside them and started to cry.

Severus Snape was Sirius, James and Remus's friend ever since their first year. He even convinced Lily to give James another chance and told her that first impression weren't always the best or the right way to judge someone. James, Sirius and Remus made him a secret Marauder. Secret being only James, Sirius, and Remus knew. Lily, Rose and Charles did not know. Not even Peter knew and he _was_ a Marauder. Everyone else thought they hated each other. But after this moment, Dumbledore knew that they were close, probably brother close.

The Potters' were devastated when they found out that Severus's father forced him to become a Deatheater. They all cried for days and then they came up with a plan, as all Marauders do. Severus turned into a spy and was never found out because he was already a master Occlumens and a Slytherin. He had to be a master Occlumens, especially with him being friendly, let alone best friends, with Gryffindors and the family that was the biggest supporters of the Light side, and a secret Marauder.

Suddenly he looked at Dumbledore and said angrily, "You told me they were safe. You told me it was okay to tell the Dark Lord what you told me even though I didn't want to put the Potters' in danger. The Dark Lord would not have even known about a prophecy being made if you did not make me tell him. YOU TOLD ME THEY WOULD BE SAFE! ALL OF THEM WOULD BE SAFE. I can't believe you."

"WHAT!" the remaining Potters', who didn't have a silencing charm around them and that could talk, said. Harry jumped a little, tears still streaming down his face and buried his face deeper into his dad's shoulder, while James, who put his wand back up his sleeve in his wand holster after getting rid of the silencing charm on Harry, rubbed his hand up and down Harry's little back for comfort, while throwing the headmaster the dirtiest look that he could muster.

"Severus, I told you that it was for the greater good…." Dumbledore started but was interrupted by Charles.

"THE GREATER GOOD! You are telling me that my wife and daughter-in-law died for _your _greater good?" Charles yelled. "Harry could have died for your greater good." He would have kept going if Harry didn't start to cry again and James told his dad to tone it down while he tried to calm Harry down.

"Now Charles…." Dumbledore tried.

"Don't 'Now Charles' me Albus Dumbledore," Charles said with a deathly silent voice. "My family was attacked and my wife and daughter-in-law are dead because of you. So just get out."

"Now Charles….." Dumbledore tried again.

"No Dumbledore," James said quietly. "Get out of my house, right now." And he helped his wards, the ones that were still functioning despite his house being almost burnt down, help Dumbledore out of the house.

"I can't believed he did that. I can't believe he made me sell you guys out. Oh Merlin, I killed them," Severus said, dropping down to his knees.

"No, Sev, you didn't. You didn't know," Sirius said kneeling next to Severus with his arm around his shoulder, with Remus, Charles and James nodded their heads in agreement.

"But I should have… I should have done something…" Severus said, putting his head in his hands.

"No, Sev, Sirius is right. You didn't know. There was no way you could have known. We trusted Dumbledore. We don't blame you. I don't blame you," James said and Charles nodded with what James was saying about the blame.

"But…" Severus started.

"No more buts Severus. This was not your fault. There was no way you could have known. If you want to blame anyone blame, Voldemort and Dumbledore. This is their war and they are dragging the entire wizarding world through their war. It is not your fault," Charles said walking over and helping him up to his feet and giving him a hug.

Severus nodded his head against Charles' shoulder, but everyone could tell that he was going to be carrying around his guilt for awhile, but Charles, James, Remus and Sirius swore they would help him through it and get him to really believe that it wasn't his fault. That he was treated like a pawn and was used and abused by both sides.

Suddenly James voice called out while Charles was comforting Severus, "Sirius, Remus could you help me clean Harry's face?"

Sirius and Remus walked over and Remus conjured a bowl and water and heated up the water up to make it warm, while Sirius conjured up a towel and some bandages. James then handed Harry over to Sirius, but didn't let go completely, no one really expected him to either, and started to gently clean the blood off his son's forehead. He worked silently cleaning up his son's face. When all the blood was cleaned off, he gasped when he seen where the cut was and what it looked like. He took Harry off of Sirius to look at it better.

"What is it James?" Sirius and Remus asked together.

"He's got a cut on his forehead…"James said trying to heal it with his wand.

"And…" said Charles and Severus walking over to Sirius and Remus and looking closer at Harry, well his back considering the way James is holding him.

"It's shaped like lightening and it won't heal," James said turning Harry around and pushing his hair back some to show them after trying to heal it one more time.

Severus and Remus, being better at healing spells than the others, each took a turn trying to heal it. The only managed to heal it a little bit more from what James did. Harry was going to end up with a slight scar.

Suddenly there were several cracks outside and everyone got into the position again, James and Harry with their backs facing against a wall, no charm this time as Harry was quiet, Sirius, Remus and Severus in front of them and then Charles in front of them all, with their wands out and stunning spells at the ready. They waited tensely and silently while they heard people talking and searching the downstairs. They got even tenser when they heard them start to climb the stair and approach the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. The SGC will start appearing in about the next chapter or two. I also have a question for people, do you want Harry to go to Hogwarts, some other school or be home schooled? As it stands right now, the Potter men aren't very happy with Dumbledore and I have chapters written down for either of the ways. Let me know! And thanks again for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts! Happy readings!

PS: I edited chapter 1 but I didn't change anything major, just some small edits if you want to go back and reread it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

October 31, Halloween Night, 1987

Godric's Hollow - Harry's Room

Charles, Sirius, Remus, Severus and James were tense, thinking it was the Death Eaters coming to check on their Master. They were so tense that their knuckles were turning white from holding their wands too hard, but their arms were steady. How James managed that, though, we will never know since he was bouncing Harry and moving side-to-side a little to keep him calm. Suddenly, there were people in the doorway and they all had their wands pointed at the Potters' and Severus, and the Potters' and Severus had their wands pointed right back at the intruders who were in James's house since no one was welcome at that moment except for the Potters' and Severus. James stilled and wordlessly conjured a shield around Harry, a charm that Lily had made up and taught everyone, to protect one person who couldn't protect themselves, just in case a stray spelled ricocheted off of something. Lily was…had always been brilliant at Charms, James thought sadly.

While James was busy putting a shield around Harry and thinking about Lily, Charles, Sirius, Remus and Severus were getting ready to fire off stunning spells and the intruders looked like they were ready to start firing off whatever they where going to, when Charles and what looked like the leader of the other group actually got a good look at each other. Suddenly they both shouted out one word.

"STOP!"

And just like that everyone quickly cut themselves off and lowered their wands so they weren't pointed at anything in particular and relaxed very slightly.

"Damn it, Charles, why didn't you say you where coming here or that you were up here?" barked the gruff voice that everyone knew right off the bat and they relaxed just a little bit more.

Charles actually looked a little amused and said, "Aren't you the one telling me, and everyone else for that matter, all the time about 'Constant Vigilance,' Alastor?"

"Hmph, you know I don't like it when people throw my words back into my face, Charles," replied Alastor Moody.

Charles laughed a little out loud, but it held a sad tinge to it, and everyone relaxed a bit more, now that they knew who everyone was and they weren't going to attack each other. After all, Moody and Charles always asked questions to each other if they didn't know for sure if the other person was who they looked to be and Charles laughing was the cue that they were who they looked like and said they were. Charles then continued talking to Moody, as if he didn't laugh and said, "Besides I thought you would have been able to see us now, since you got that mad eye rolling every which way in your head now?"

"Hmph," Moody said, again. "I'm still getting used to it and it stays in the back of my head sometimes," he confessed. "Besides I have only had it for a week. Is everyone okay," he continued while glancing around the room. He stopped when he saw the bodies. "Never mind," he said even more gruffly than usual. He liked Rose and Lily. He continued to look at all the people around the room and stopped when he seen Sirius.

"What don't you have Sirius Black tied up, Charles? He betrayed James and Lily. He was their Secret-Keeper," Alastor said raising his wand again, with the rest of his Auror squad, six to a squad including the leader, bringing up their wands with him.

"Wait," James said, him and Harry, since he was holding him, stepping in front of Sirius who had turned his head to ask Remus something and didn't see the oncoming danger. Moody growled but he didn't fire since there was a child in the way.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked incredulously. "Black was your Secret-Keeper. Everyone knows it, so just let us take him to Azkaban without any trouble." Sirius was bringing his wand up again, looking indigent that he was referred to as just a Black, since he hadn't been one since he was ten, they had gotten his name changed to Black-Potter, when Charles and Rose adopted him. He was always reckless when he thought he, himself, was in danger, but Remus grabbed his wrist and him and Severus stepped in front him but behind James so the Aurors with Moody didn't have a clear shot.

"And that, Moody, was why we switched to someone else. We switched Secret-Keepers just yesterday to Peter Pettigrew. That little rat sold us out. He sold us all out, had been for over a year. Oh Merlin, I can't believe he did that," James said just realizing what happened and fully understanding it and by the look on Sirius and Remus's faces, it was finally hitting them, too. The fact that someone they considered to be their friend, their brother in all but name and blood, had turned against them. It hurt so bad, it almost dropped them to their knees and made them sick.

Charles, Severus, Moody and the Aurors all traded confused looks, not really understanding why they though Peter Pettigrew betrayed them so fully instead of him telling the address after being captured and tortured for the information.

"How do you guys know Peter sold you out?" Charles asked. "He's your friend. Why would he do that?"

"He was more than our friend, Dad. He was our brother in all but blood and name," Sirius said softly, but then he screamed out, "AND HE BETRAYED US!"

"Sirius, calm down, son, please," Charles said. Sirius took some deep breaths, but he didn't seem to be getting any calmer. If anything, he was getting madder by the second, so Charles decided to intervene again before Sirius could get into anymore trouble. After all, out of all three of his son's Sirius had the worst temper and was the most reckless when someone hurt his family, and someone had just hurt his family big time.

He asked again, but more firmly, "How do you guys know he betrayed you? And this time, I want an answer," he said using his dad's voice, which meant they would be in trouble if someone didn't answer. It didn't matter that his sons were grown.

James looked like he tried to talk, but he got chocked up and couldn't continue. After all, he had just lost, not only his mother, but the woman who he was going to spend eternity with. Sirius was looking mutinous but was trying to contain his temper, so he couldn't answer either. Remus, although he was a werewolf, had better control on his emotions and could push aside his grief, a little bit better than his brothers for the moment, and answered his dad's question, with the Aurors and Severus listening intently since he didn't lift his voice above a whisper.

"We went to Peter's house to invite him to come with us to the pubs and when we got to his house he wasn't there," Remus started but then Moody cut him off.

"How do you know he didn't get go out and get captured?"

Remus shook his head and said, "We know he didn't get captured because he said he wasn't going to the leave his house. He promised us he wouldn't put himself in too much danger by making unnecessary trips because he was safest at his house," he started to explain but this time got interrupted by his dad.

"How do you know someone didn't come to his house and get him there? Peter always does what you three ask of him."

Remus was looking a little annoyed with the interruptions now. He didn't want to drag this out for longer than need be because even if he didn't show it, he was just as mad about this as Sirius was. One of his pack betrayed the others and he lost his mother and his sister-in-law because of it. His wolf-side wanted a piece of the rat.

"If you would stop interrupting me, I could finish," Remus growled out quietly.

"Right. Sorry Remus, we'll stop and just let you finish," Charles said, sensing his son's fight with his wolf, with Severus, Moody and his Aurors nodding in agreement.

"Right," Remus said nodding, "He wasn't at his house and there was nothing the matter. There was no sign of a struggle or anything, but then we weren't really expecting any signs of a struggle because Sirius was Peter's Secret-Keeper. That's how we know someone didn't come to his house. No one but Sirius, James, L-L-Lily and me knew where he lived," Remus finished miserably.

"You guys performed the Fidelius Charm on Peter's house?" Moody asked.

They nodded again and James said quietly, "We did it about two weeks ago. We wanted him to have the most protection possible since he was going to be our Secret-Keeper."

"Damn that sucks," said an idiot Auror, who then got hit upside the head by Moody and a couple of the Aurors around him because he interrupted and was being an insensitive git. That Auror would not be apart of Moody's team, or any team, much longer after that comment, if Moody had his way.

The Potters and Severus all scowled at him and he cowered back in fear. Then James said very quietly, "That's another reason Sirius couldn't be Secret-Keeper. He could only hold one secret at a time."

"I see," said Moody, pensively. "I owe you an apology, Mr. Sirius Black-Potter," he said sticking his hand out.

For a second, it looked like Sirius was going to refuse, but then he caught his dad's eyes and he shook Moody's hand while saying with a slight smile, "Apology accepted. I probably would have thought the same thing since its common knowledge how close we all are. I never would have thought of someone using a decoy Secret-Keeper."

"It was actually a pretty clever idea," Moody said while letting go of Sirius's hand.

"Too bad you guys put your faith in the wrong man," said the idiot Auror, sneering.

All the Potters and Severus froze and it looked like Sirius was using a lot of his will power not to jump the man and beat him to within an inch of his life. Remus, Severus and Charles all had a hand on him to prevent him from doing so in case he lost his fight and to prevent themselves from taking a swing at the man. James just looked down at the floor, which worried everyone who knew him. Even Harry looked a little worried, now that he wasn't crying anymore and had calmed down some. He looked at his dad and gave him a little hug. James squeezed him back, and held on to Harry until he fell asleep with his head tucked underneath his dad's neck and on his shoulder. He had one thumb in his mouth and one hand with a death grip on his dad's shirt. He wasn't letting go of his dad until his dad made him, even in sleep.

"Do you guys need to get him to a healer? I saw some blood on his pajama top," asked a black Auror, who looked like a rookie, trying to diffuse the tension after that comment from the idiot Auror, as everyone called him. Unfortunately, it didn't work because Moody snapped at the idiot Auror who made that totally inappropriate comment to his friend and his friend's family.

"Hey!" said Moody. "You say something like that again and I won't give you a chance to quit or resign from the Ministry. Got it?"

"Yeah," said the idiot Auror. His fellow Aurors were giving him dirty looks for his comments and for his plain disrespect towards their superior.

"It's 'Yes, sir,'" Moody growled.

"Yes, sir," sneered the idiot Auror.

Moody just growled at him.

James then answered the rookie Auror, who was trying to help, "We checked him over and healed the cut on his forehead. That was the only thing that was wrong that we could find."

"But we will take him to St. Mungo's tomorrow to get him checked out. I don't think any of us will be able to part with him for any amount of time, let alone James, and especially not tonight," Charles said nodding his head at James who was holding a sleeping Harry with almost as tight a grip as Harry had on him. James didn't really mind though.

The rookie Auror and Moody nodded their heads in understanding while the idiot Auror rolled his eyes. He was lucky no one was paying him any attention. Then Moody looked at Sirius and said, "Give us Pettigrew's address Sirius and we can go arrest him and have him taken to Azkaban."

"No, I'm going to hunt down that traitor myself and…" Sirius said, but was interrupted by his dad.

"Sirius don't say things like that in front of the Aurors," his dad said.

"Fine, I won't finish my thoughts out loud," Sirius said. "But I still want to hunt him down!"

"Sirius don't be an idiot! You can't go after him," Severus started but got interrupted by Sirius.

"I can if I want to. He betrayed everyone! He got mum and Lily killed. Harry will never know his mum and grandmum now because of him! So yes, I can and will go after him and make sure he pays," yelled Sirius.

"And I'm going with him," said Remus fiercely.

"Me too," said James just as fiercely, stopping his rocking that he had resumed to keep Harry asleep.

"You guys can't go after him," said Moody trying to remain calm. After all, James, Sirius and Remus just suffered a huge blow. They lost their mother with James losing his wife in addition to that, and to find out one of their best friends was responsible…well he probably would want to hunt that person down, too.

"Watch us," they said together, angrily.

"And what about Harry," Charles interrupted and then, his temper, already on edge, got the better of him and he started to rant angrily. "What's going to happen to him if you guys go and get arrested for murdering your ex-best friend, even if he was a traitor! Are you all so willing to leave him behind? The three men who he adores over everyone else gone because they couldn't control their tempers? Gone along with his mother? Really? Are you really going to put Harry through that? Are you really going to be that selfish? And what about me? My wife is dead, too!"

"Okay, let's calm down for a second," said the black rookie Auror in a deep, soothing voice.

They all took a deep breath to calm down. James, Sirius and Remus were shocked along with Severus and the Aurors, except for Moody. They had never heard Charles go off like that, but he was right. They hadn't thought about Harry or him in their sudden desire to go after Peter. They all looked at Harry, and he looked back at them, since he woke up due to all the yelling. James used his free hand to rub his back as Harry put his head back down looking around at everyone. Silently they all vowed to protect him, no matter what.

Charles calmed down and said, "Listen to me you guys. It won't make you feel any better to kill him. No matter how much you feel he deserves it for betraying you. You will feel worse because then you have the knowledge that you took someone's life along with the loss of your mother and Lily on top of that. Do you really think you can stand the guilt of taking someone else's life? You will find other ways to cope with all the emotional pain. What if you turn into an alcoholics? Or abusive towards Harry? Then what?"

Put that way and since they just took a vow not to harm Harry if at all preventable by them, they all calmed down, and looked away from their dad's face, but Charles had one final thing to say.

"And what about Lily and your mother? Do you think they would want you to become killers, just for Peter Pettigrew?" Charles finished softly.

"You're right dad. Sorry, I let my anger and recklessness get the better of me," Sirius said. He knew his mother and Lily wouldn't want them to become killers. "And I'm sorry for snapping at you Severus."

"It's okay, Sirius," said Severus giving Sirius a slap on the back, which was slightly harder than normal and caused Sirius to wince a little.

"Yeah me, too. Sorry dad," Remus said rubbing his neck. He also knew his mother and Lily wouldn't want them to become killers, like Pettigrew himself had become.

"Yeah, sorry dad," James said still rubbing Harry's back. "We know mum and L…sigh…mum and L-L-Lily wouldn't want us to become killers. Just for Pettigrew."

"It's okay. I guess we all got carried away," said Charles giving all of his sons a hug who returned them with James being careful of Harry between him and his dad.

Moody broke the silence after a couple of minutes by clearing his throat and saying, "I hate to bring this up Charles, James, but, do you want us to move Rose and Lily before we get any further into this discussion? Do you have a church or chapel or somewhere you want us to take them?"

Charles and James got chocked up again and they looked at their wives. They couldn't answer him and neither could Sirius or Remus, who were also looking at them. Severus, as a Slytherin, spy and master Occlumens, had a little bit better control of his emotions and told Moody where to take them. Moody nodded his head, and he and the rookie Auror, he finally identified to them as Kingsley Shacklebolt, picked up Rose and Lily, instead of levitating them, after Charles, James, Harry, Sirius, Remus and Severus said their final good-bye to them. After they took Lily and Rose away, they waited for a couple of minutes with the rest of the Aurors, not saying anything until Moody and Shacklebolt came back inside to Harry's room since it was one of the only stable places left in the house and Moody wasn't about to kick them out of their own house.

Moody then said, "We need to plan how to trap Pettigrew very carefully. I bet that in the aftermath of everything that has happened tonight, he will forget that he made Sirius Secret-Keeper of his house. He might also think that we are tracking down Sirius because it was common knowledge that Sirius was James and Lily's Secret-Keeper. He probably figures he is in the clear, at least for a while.

"He probably believes that James is dead along with Lily. He will not have expected you to be out with your brothers when you knew Voldemort," only the idiot Auror flinched, "was after your family.

"He won't know for certain about Charles and Rose but he knows that they know that he was Secret-Keeper because he had to tell them the Secret. He will probably assume that, we won't believe you, if you are alive, about him being the Secret-Keeper. He will probably think that all of the Ministry will think that you refuse to believe that one of your sons betrayed the other.

"And Remus, well, you are sadly a werewolf, and your words won't matter much, plus they will figure that you will be grieving the loss of your pack along with the supposed betrayal of one of your pack brothers. I figure he will be careless and go back to the only house that he has left. Am I right?" Moody said summing up all that he could, judging by what he knew of Pettigrew's character and asking James, Sirius and Remus for their opinions.

"Yes, unfortunately, that is probably how he will have everything figured out," Remus said.

"So all we have to do is set it up so he cannot escape the house and then we will arrest him. We will have to have the proper wards in place, but we have to move fast," Moody said.

"Yeah, he probably isn't stupid enough to stay there for longer than a day," Sirius said.

"So we just have to figure out what wards to use and what the layouts of his house are," came the input from one of the Aurors.

"Exactly," said Moody.

"That's a pretty good plan," said Charles and everyone else agreed.

"You should let us look over the setup you come up with," Remus said gesturing to himself, James, Sirius and Severus as Sirius, who had summoned the blueprints he had made of Peter…no Pettigrew's house, was handing out the copies to all the Aurors except the idiot one who had to share with Moody, without giving the address yet.

Moody started to nod his head in agreement. He could understand them wanting to be a part of capturing their one time best friend, even if they couldn't come with them, to make sure he didn't get off or sneak away. Moody started to open his mouth to talk when he was interrupted.

"And why would we do that," said the idiot Auror, sneering, not paying attention to Moody.

"Because," snapped Moody, sick of him and his attitude, plus he just interrupted him, something you don't do to the leader of any Auror squad. "They pulled off a lot of pranks without ever getting caught in school throughout all seven years. Yes, even as first years. They can pull this off."

"How do you know they were the ones to pull them off if they never got caught?" he questioned condescendingly.

Moody looked ready to flip, so Severus intervened by saying scornfully, "Just because we were never caught 'red-handed' so to speak, didn't mean the Professors didn't know who did it." The idiot blushed a little at being spoken to like that and decided he better looked at the blueprints. The first smart thing he did all night.

After they were looking at the blueprints for awhile, the rookie Auror, Shacklebolt, said, "Why do you guys keep referring to Pettigrew as a rat. I mean, I understand why the term is being used in that context for him right now, but you guys are using it as though it has some deeper meaning behind it." Moody nodded his head. That was a good question that the rookie had asked. He would have to watch out for Shacklebolt, he would go far.

The brothers and Severus were all having a conversation without any words, deciding about what to tell them. But they figured, they would have to let them know anyways so Pettigrew couldn't sneak past them in his Animagus form. They would need to set up wards for that. The brothers were just afraid of getting in trouble with their father more than them breaking the law while Severus just rolled his eyes at them.

At the end of their silent conversation, they all nodded their heads and James stepped forward as he was voted the main spokesperson, since it was his idea way back in first year, with everyone else filling in some blanks. Then James started to explain how he, Sirius, Severus and Pettigrew each became an Animagus to keep Remus company during the full moon. They explained that James could turn into a stag, Sirius into a big, black dog that reminded everyone of the Grim, Severus could turn into a viper and Pettigrew could turn into a rat, and how they had managed to complete the transformations in their fifth year.

"So let me get this straight," Charles said, after he picked up his jaw from the floor and could think again, and he was by far not the only one. All the Aurors had to pick up their jaws, even Moody. "You four could all turn into an animal during your fifth year, just before the Christmas holidays, and that is where you got your nicknames from? Not only that, but you ran with a werewolf during a full moon?" They all nodded their heads.

"Well, I don't know whether I want to be impressed about you managing the transformation on your own or ground you, don't look at me like that, you're not too old to be grounded, for trying it on your own and running with your brother at night," Charles said shaking his head. "Did Dumbledore ever find out?" he asked wanting to know.

They shook their heads while Remus said, "I don't think he ever found out what we used to get up to." They all looked at Moody to see what he had to say.

"You should get registered soon," was all Moody said and he left it at that. They nodded their heads.

The idiot Auror got mad about Moody blatantly ignoring the law and jealous about them managing it that young while he was still struggling at his age to do it right. So he said, sneering at them, "You should have known right then that he was no good if he could turn into a rat. I mean, it should have been obvious. What kind of decent person would turn into a rat?"

This time everyone froze and turned to look at him shocked that he would say something like that when he knew he was already on ,what Muggles would say, thin ice.

Sirius, sick of the idiot Auror and everything he was saying, couldn't contain his temper anymore after that last comment and walked over to him and punched him square on the nose. No one tried to stop him this time. The idiot had been asking for it with all the comments, especially with everything that happened being so fresh.

The idiot Auror fell backwards and the other Aurors were inadvertently holding him while he got his bearings. Sirius looked like he was about to hit him again, but Remus touched his arm and inclined his head. Sirius smirked nastily and moved out of his way. Remus went to help the idiot Auror up and just when the idiot saw who had him, Remus hit him in the nose, again, and caused him to fall back again into the other Aurors, who were still inadvertently holding him up while he tried to get his bearings for a second time.

Then James said, "My hands are full Padfoot and I don't want to put Harry down. Can you give him one from me?"

"Certainly, my dear Prongs," said Sirius still smirking in a not so nice way.

He decided to take a leaf from Moony's book and helped the Auror up but didn't wait for him to get his bearings before he hit him again and this time the other Aurors moved away and let him fall to the ground. Charles, Severus and Moody just looked away. The idiot had it coming all night. Plus Sirius and Remus needed a way to let out their tempers that had been building up with every single comment that was coming out of his mouth the entire night.

"I feel a little better, don't you Moony?" Sirius asked dusting his hands off.

"I do indeed, Padfoot," said Remus.

"I want them charged with assault," said the idiot Auror through a heavy nosebleed, still on the ground.

"I didn't see anything," Moody said calmly. He looked at the other four Aurors. "Did any of you see any assault going on?" he questioned. They all shook their heads negatively.

The idiot Auror huffed and walked out of the house but not before he ended up with his clothes changed into a clown outfit. Everyone looked at James to see if it was him, but he didn't have his wand out, neither did Sirius, Remus or Severus and that was pretty advanced magic to do without a wand. Then they all looked at Harry and he had a triumphant smirk on his little face.

He said, when he seen everyone looking at him, "Dat for making dada, Unca Pa'foo, Unca Mooy, Pops and dat man," he was pointing his finger at Severus, "sad."

Everyone laughed a little at what Harry said. There was a sudden yell as the idiot realized what happened and every laughed a little more.

After everyone calmed down from that little excitement, Moody and the other Aurors finished their plan on to catch Pettigrew that night and what wards the were going to use, which included the anti-Animagus ward. Sirius, Remus, James and Severus approved of the plan without finding any kinks in it. Then Moody told them to take what they wanted from the house, like clothes for James and Harry and toys for Harry, so that the Aurors could come back and assess what happened after they caught Pettigrew. Sirius then told them all Pettigrew's address and Moody walked out of the house with the rest of the Aurors following him.

"James, you heard Moody. You should pack some of your's and Harry's things. You're coming to stay at Potter Manor with me," Charles said in his 'I'm-the-dad-here-and-you're-my-son-so-you-will-do-as-I-say voice' after a couple of minutes. James merely nodded his head. He was too tired and upset and he didn't think he could stay here, not now with all the unpleasant memories, even if they did fixed up the house. His silence worried his family a little.

Charles looked at Sirius, Remus and Severus and said, "Sirius, Remus you are coming with us, too, and Severus, I really have no authority over you but you are more than welcome to come with us as well." They all nodded their heads and Severus replied quietly, "I'll come."

"It looks like most of his stuff got burnt by the fire," James said as he looked around carefully. "Wait, I see about 3 or 4 of his toys over there," he said as he pulled out a stag, black dog, wolf and viper stuffed animals that looked to be in perfect condition from underneath a piece of his crib. The rat stuffed animal that came with those stuffed animals had a giant hole in it with stuffing leaking out. Nobody said anything about it, though, as Harry had never liked that toy that much anyways and they didn't either anymore.

"How many outfits do you need of his?" Remus asked going to Harry's closet and pulling out a suitcase.

"All of the clothes that aren't ruined. We probably won't come back here," James replied softly looking for more of Harry's toys with Harry trying to help. He had just found a toy that Lily had got Harry that he loved. It was a stuffed toy Snitch, Lily's favorite Quidditch ball. Harry grabbed it and just held it, as if he knew his mummy wasn't coming back anymore.

Remus nodded his head and got to work packing everything carefully.

Then Sirius asked, "Do you want Severus and me to pack all of your clothes, too, James?"

James stopped what he was doing. He didn't think he could step into his bedroom anymore. There were too many good memories in there of him and Lily and some with Harry, too. He nodded his head at Sirius and Severus and said a quiet thank you. They nodded their heads and headed out.

James and Charles went around Harry's room to finish picking up the rest of Harry's toys that weren't too damaged which wasn't a whole lot. They put all the toys, except the stuffed toy Snitch, into Harry's suitcase with his clothes. Sirius and Severus came back just as they were closing the lid to Harry's suitcase.

"Ready to go?" Charles asked grabbing onto his Portkey that would take him, his sons, Severus and his grandson to Potter Manor.

"What about clothes for us?" Severus asked gesturing to himself, Sirius and Remus.

"I'm sure I have stuff around the Manor for Sirius and Remus and stuff that could fit you, but you could always go to your house to get them after we have arrived at the Manor or we could send a house-elf for them," Charles said.

Severus nodded along with Remus and Sirius.

Charles activated the Portkey with the phrase, "Family first, always." A second later they landed in the Entrance Hall of Potter Manor.

"You boys know where to go. James, I'm sure the house-elf will put a crib in your old room for Harry tonight," Charles started but got cut off by James.

"No, Harry can sleep in my bed tonight. They can do it in the morning," James said. Charles looked at James intently for a moment before nodding his head.

"Very well then. Will you boys then show Severus to his room? And Severus, if you need a house-elf to get your things, you can call for Mindy, and she will take care of you. Now if you will excuse me? Good-night boys, I love you all, very much," Charles said.

"We love you, too, Dad," Sirius, Remus and James said, all giving him a hug, while being careful of Harry and dragging Severus into the group hug. Charles hugged them all tightly back, before he let go, nodded at them and went to his room. When he got there, he walked in, closed the door and stopped. He could still smell the scent of Rose's perfume and it started to make him cry again. He finally broke down completely and sobbed throughout the rest of the night and into the morning. He didn't even try to think about what he found out at Gringotts earlier that night before his life got turned upside down.

After they all separated from the hug with Charles, Remus, Sirius, James and Harry, who was asleep again on his dad's shoulder, showed Severus his room, which was across from Sirius, right beside Remus and diagonal from James. They all said good-night to each other and went into their rooms.

Severus closed his door and looked around. The room was pretty simple with a big bed, walk-in closet, desk and a bathroom attached. He walked over to his bed and sat down refusing to think for a minute. He called the house-elf, Mindy, and told her to go to his house to collect some clothes and personal items for him. After she dropped them off and left, he had no choice but to confront his memories of the last couple of hours. His best friend, Lily, and Rose, a woman he loved as much as his own mother was dead. All because he put his faith in Dumbledore who said it was safe to tell the Dark Lord about a supposed prophecy and Pettigrew was a traitor. He didn't know what he was going to do with himself or how he was suppose to move on. He sat there silently crying all through the rest of the night and into the morning.

Sirius closed his door to his bedroom and looked around. He hadn't been here in over a month. His room had more personal stuff in than Severus's room, but that was understandable since Severus's room is a guest room. He also had a big bed that was unmade, walk-in closet that was surprisingly neat, desk that was cluttered and an attached bathroom. He sat down quietly on his bed, which if anyone saw him would have been surprised as Sirius, by nature, was loud, and thought. He thought about how just a few short hours ago, his was laughing and joking with his mum and Lily and now they were dead. Gone from his life forever. His mother and the woman who was as good as his sister. He started crying. Their lives were forever changed. He sat there, on his bed, crying all through the rest of the night and into the morning.

Remus closed his door to his bedroom and looked around. Unlike his brothers, he still lived at home with his parents…parent because no one was willing to hire a werewolf to work for them, but somehow his room looked different. His room was still the same though, his life was just different now. He had a big, nice and neat bed, his walk-in closet which was the opposite, he just couldn't stand to put away clothes, his desk that was organized with his books, and of course, all of his personal belongings. He walked over to his bed all the while thinking. His pack was broken and the wolf part of him was having a hard time understanding it and mourning. He looked at the moon without really seeing it for the first time in a long while, not even realizing that he had started to cry. He sat there, staring at the moon and later the sun as it started to come up, crying, with the occasional howl from the wolf, all through the rest of the night and into the morning.

James closed his door to his bedroom and looked around. He hadn't been in here to sleep since the night before his wedding. Lily wanted to go with the Muggle tradition of not seeing the bride the night before their wedding. Just thinking about that made him tear up again as he walked over to the bed and set Harry in the middle, surrounding him with pillows like Lily taught him so Harry wouldn't roll off the bed. He sat at the edge of the bed close to Harry's head and just watched Harry sleep, while he cried. Out of everyone, he was taking it the hardest. He lost his mother and the woman who he loved more than just about anything. He felt like someone was physically trying to tear his heart out from his chest, it hurt that bad.

Then he had another thought that made everything worse. How was he suppose to take care of Harry by himself now? Lily was the one who knew what he wanted all the time. He knew his dad, brothers and Severus, would help, but he was still the dad. At the end of the day, he was the one that would make all the important decisions in Harry's life. He didn't think he could do it by himself. What if he let Harry down? Harry, as if he could hear his dad's panicked thoughts in his dreams, reached out his little hand and held onto his dad's hand.

James held his son's hand and cried all through the rest of the night and morning, wondering what he was going to do next.

Three days later and everyone was finally venturing out of their rooms for longer than mealtimes and the only reason the came out for mealtimes is that the house-elves would not let them starve and to make sure they were feeding Harry who couldn't take care of himself. They ate a little and gave Harry a hug every time and played with him for a couple minutes, but that was about it.

The only good news they received in the last three days was that Pettigrew had been caught and sent to Azkaban after being found guilty at his trial. They had made sure to put up anti-Animagus wards on his prison cell and the ones around his and the windows so he couldn't transform and escape, since he could turn into such a small animal. When Moody came over to tell them the news, to which they could only nod to, he brought a healer over to check Harry out since he figured they wouldn't be up to going anywhere.

The healer quickly and efficiently checked him over and notice something odd around his scar. His scar was nothing but dark magic, he could feel it. He frowned and decided to check his books to see if he could find anything about what could leave traces of dark magic like that beside being hit by the killing curse, but all those traces should be gone by now. He decided not to say anything to anyone right now until he knew for certain, but he would keep an eye on Harry. Other than that, Harry was fine.

Other than that first day and meals, though, they all pretty much stayed in their rooms and the only reason they were coming out today was because today was the day of the funerals. The day they would put Rose and Lily in the ground and never see them again except for in pictures and memories. They all got ready with James dressing Harry, who hadn't left his dad's sight except for when the healer saw Harry, with help from his dad since his dad needed to be doing something.

They all met at the Entrance Hall and Charles pulled out a Portkey to Godric's Hollow Church. Where Charles got it they didn't know. They all touched it with James holding onto Harry and Charles counted down. When they landed the first thing they saw was Dumbledore. Charles just motioned his boys and Severus into the church. He then walked angrily towards Dumbledore and stopped just a few feet away from him.

"We aren't going to make a scene, not here and certainly not today," Charles informed Dumbledore coldly before Dumbledore could open his mouth. "If you want to speak to us, you can next week at Potter Manor. We will send you an owl, so until then, stay out of our way." Charles walked around Dumbledore and went to sit beside his children, grandchild and Severus.

After the service was over and everyone had left Godric's Hollow Graveyard, Charles, Remus, Sirius, James, Harry, who was still being held by James, and Severus were standing beside the two graves. There was only one thing any of them knew for certain, finally understanding as they stood there, and that was they would get through these hard times, and all the other hard times that would come, together, as a family with Severus apart of that family now. They would raise Harry as best they could without Lily there to be the loving mother that Harry should have known, or Rose who wanted to be the spoiling grandmum that Harry would have loved. They would have to move on and live their lives, which would be one of the hardest things they would ever have to do, James in particular.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites! You guys are the best! Here's the next chapter! Happy readings! I hope this longer chapter makes up for the long wait! I made up the date of Jack's son's birthday as I couldn't find the actual date anywhere.

PS: I have enable anonymous reviews (crosses fingers and whispers, please, please don't flame me)!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

A week after the funerals - 1987

Potter Manor - James bedroom

Harry 15-months-old

"Come on, James, you can't stay in here forever," Sirius said standing in front of James who was playing with Harry on his bed.

"Yes, I can," said James stubbornly sitting on his bed while making Harry squeal as he tried to reach his toy stag. Once Harry got the toy and stuck it in his mouth, James said, looking at Sirius, "Beside, I don't stay in here all the time. I come out to eat."

"That doesn't count seeing as how you never stay out longer than it takes you and Harry to eat and you never speak to anyone. We all miss spending time with you and Harry. So come on out," Sirius said crossing his arms, almost begging his brother.

"I can't Sirius, not yet," James said softly watching Harry play with his toy.

Sirius sighed, sat down beside James and put his arm around him and said, "I know you miss them. Hell, we miss them too Prongs, but you can't stay in here all the time. It's not good for you or Harry and…" he hesitated slightly before he continued. "They wouldn't want you to be miserable either James."

James sighed this time, rubbed his face so that the tears didn't fall and said, "I know. . . but I still need some time to deal with everything. Just. . . give me a couple more days."

Still not happy, Sirius sighed again, nodded his head and said, "Okay, but you have to let Harry come out tomorrow. Remus, Severus and I have plans to take him outside and show him around since he has only seen your bedroom, the bathroom, the dining room and the hallways leading from your bedroom to the dining room."

James looked hesitant and said, "I don't know. I really don't want him to leave my sight after everything that's happened."

"That's not really healthy either," Sirius pointed out.

"I know."

"You could always come out after a while."

"I know, but still. . ."

"You want us to wait a couple of days, don't you?"

"Please?"

Sirius sighed and said, "Alright. But the day after tomorrow, Harry is mine whether you like it or not, Prongs."

"You got it, Padfoot," said James.

Sirius picked up Harry and said, "See you at lunch, pup," and he gave him a hug.

"Dee you," Harry said returning the hug.

"See you at lunch Prongs."

"See you at lunch Padfoot," James said as Sirius opened the door, walked into the hallway and shut the door.

"Is he coming out?" whispered Remus, coming out of his room, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorway as soon as Sirius shut the door.

"He said to give him a couple of more days," Sirius said shaking his head.

Remus frowned as Severus came out of the guest room that he was slowly making into his room as he was still staying with him.

"What about Harry?" Severus asked walking to standing beside Sirius in front of Remus.

"I'm not giving him much choice in that matter. I told him the day after tomorrow, that me, you and Remus were taking Harry outside to see the grounds since he hasn't seen anything for the week and half that he has been here," Sirius said.

"That's a good idea," Remus said.

"Yeah," Sirius said frowning. "I hate how he is suffering like this though."

"Don't we all," Severus said also frowning.

They were all quiet for a moment before Severus said, "I don't mean to be rude, but I have got a potion that I have to attend to as it is in a critical stage and is time sensitive. I will see you all at lunch."

"See you at lunch," Sirius and Remus said and Severus turned around and walked to the potions lab that Charles was letting him use for the time being.

"Is he still blaming himself?" Sirius asked Remus in a whisper frowning.

Remus turned towards Sirius and said, also frowning, "I think he will for a long time no matter how much we tell him its not his fault." After a minute he said, "Let's go check on dad and see how he is doing today."

"Okay," replied Sirius and they started to walk towards their dad's office in silence.

When they got to the office, they knocked once, opened the door and saw their father hurriedly put something in his desk drawer.

"What's that, Dad?" Sirius asked at once.

"Oh, nothing of importance," Charles said looking down and locking his desk drawer while Sirius and Remus frowned. They exchanged a look that said quite plainly to each other that they needed to find out what it was about and they needed to get James and Severus involved in it. "Was there something you needed?" Charles asked looking up at Sirius and Remus to see them looking at him.

"Just wanted to see you and make sure that you aren't overworking yourself," Remus said casually sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk with Sirius sitting in the one to his right.

Charles leaned back in his chair. "I'm not overworking myself. I haven't actually worked all that much. I just come in here to sit and think about things," he said softly.

"Like Mum and Lily," said Remus quietly.

Charles nodded his head and said, "Yeah. I miss them so much." Charles said with a tear leaking out of his eye.

"We know, Dad, we know. We miss them, too," Sirius said softly, his eyes watering along with Remus' eyes. They weren't over their mum's and Lily's death, either, even if they were trying to help everyone with their grief.

Charles wiped his eye quickly, cleared his throat and said, "How's James doing? I haven't seen him outside of mealtimes."

"That's the only time we've seen him either," Sirius admitted once his eyes were dry. "But I went into his room just a couple of minutes ago to talk to him. . . He's not doing too well, Dad."

Charles sighed and rubbed his face. "I know. . . I just don't know how to help him with this when I'm having a hard time dealing with this."

"We know, Dad. We don't expect you to help him or us while you are dealing with your grief," Remus said.

Charles just nodded his head. After a minute he said, "How's Harry doing? I haven't seen him, except for at mealtimes, or heard him for that matter."

"That's the only time Harry is outside of James's room with him," Sirius said.

"That's not healthy for either of them," Charles said frowning. "I understood the first night James not wanting to separate himself from Harry, but its not good for Harry or James if Harry becomes to dependent on James always being there."

"We know, Dad. We have been trying to get both of them out of the room, but James won't let us take Harry without him," Sirius said.

"It probably doesn't help that we have all been too busy with our grief and only talked to each other at mealtimes, and even then we never say much," Remus said.

Charles nodded his head at both of them. "When did you convince him to at least give Harry to you for the day?" Charles asked looking at Sirius.

"How do you know I convinced him to do anything?" Sirius asked.

Charles just looked at him and Sirius sighed and answered his own question, "Because your our dad. You know everything."

Charles chuckled slightly, his first one since that night, at Sirius and said, "Well?"

"I got him to agree to let me, Remus and Severus take Harry outside the day after tomorrow. It was the best I could do about Harry, but I don't know when James himself is going to come out," Sirius said.

"I see. Well, I guess that's the best we can do for now. We are just going to have to slowly work with him," said Charles. Remus and Sirius nodded their heads in reluctant agreement, as they couldn't stand to see their brother suffer, and they all continued to talk about other things until lunch time. Then they heading towards the dining room together.

While Sirius and Remus were talking with Severus and their father, James was still playing with Harry and thinking at the same time. He looked at Harry and moved his bangs to look at the reminder of what happened almost a week and a half ago. He traced the scar lightly with his finger and sighed.

"What am I going to do?" he asked softly out loud. Harry just looked at him and cooed as he tended to do while he was playing with his toys. James smiled softly and looked at his watch. It was time for Harry to take a nap.

"Okay Harry. Nap time," James said.

"No nap!" said Harry.

"Come on, Harry. Daddy's tired, too. How about we take a nap together," James said and Harry after thinking for minute, nodded his head in agreement. James laid down and put Harry on his chest. Harry sighed, which almost made James smile because it was too cute for a fifteen-month-old to sigh, and said, "'k, Dada." Harry put his head down over his dad's heart and fell asleep listening to his dad's heartbeat and his dad rubbing his back.

James just laid still with his eyes closed after Harry fell asleep thinking about things. Wondering if his mum and Lily were angry with him, his brothers, Severus and his father. Wondering how he was going to move on, if he would every truly laugh and smile again. Wondering how in the world was he going to raise Harry. . . Slowly he drifts off to sleep, one arm around Harry so he didn't roll off him.

_James' dream_

_James looked around wondering where he was. The last thing he remembered was lying down and taking a nap with Harry on his bed. The room looked familiar and then he realized it was his living room in Godric's Hollow and on the couch was Lily and his mum, who was holding Harry. _

_Harry looked over at him, pointed and said, "Dada here."_

_Rose and Lily Potter looked over at James, smiled sadly and said at the same time, "James."_

"_Mum. . . Lily," James said, hesitantly walking closer to them and staring at them._

"_James, I taught you better than to stare a people," Rose said with a small, sad smile._

_James continued to look at them before he said, "I'm sorry." Lily and Rose could tell he didn't mean it about staring at them._

"_James, sweetie, it's not your fault," Lily said getting up walking to stand in front of him._

"_I should have been here. I should have never gone out. I should have. . ." James said but was interrupted by Lily._

"_You were right where you suppose to be. Rose and I aren't not mad at you or Sirius or Remus or Charles or Severus. We trusted Peter, too, but this is how it is suppose to be. I know you don't like hearing things like this, but this is how it is suppose to be," Lily repeated._

"_She right, James," said Rose coming over with Harry. "We aren't mad at you, your brother, father or Severus. This is how it is suppose to be. You, your brothers and Severus and Harry are meant to be alive for greater things."_

"_No it isn't and I don't care about those greater things," James said angrily. "You should both be alive. That was how it was suppose to be. Mum should be spoiling Harry rotten right now and be with Dad and then maybe fifty years from now die of old age. We were suppose to be together forever, Lily. Harry was suppose to have lots of siblings. We were suppose to raise Harry and those siblings together, watch them go to school, get married and have there own kids and then spoil our grandchildren rotten. We were suppose to grow old together," he finished sadly and sat down on the couch and started to cry._

"_Oh James," said Lily and Rose together. Lily sat down beside him and Rose on the other side._

_Then Lily said sadly, "James, you have no idea how much I wanted to grow old with you, have more kids with you and watch them grow up. But Rose and I gave Harry protection that he will need when he is older. That is why it has to be this way. I wish it didn't have to be, but it is. _

"_James I want you to be happy. Don't continue to dwell too much on this please. It's killing you and, I can't believe I'm saying this but, Sirius is right. I don't want you to miserable forever. I want you to be able to laugh and joke and prank again."_

"_Me too, honey," Rose said, still holding Harry, who was watching everything silently. Rose took James' hand to hold._

"_Then," continued Lily, "I want you to picture what my reaction would have been and laugh even harder, okay?" James let out a chocked laughed at that._

"_That's right honey, it's okay to laugh," Lily whispered in his ear as she was gave him a hug which caused James to give a tiny smile. "It's okay to be happy and have a good time. I just have a couple favors to ask of you."_

"_Anything," James said immediately leaning his forehead on Lily's._

"_Don't worry so much about raising Harry the wrong way. I am positive you are going to do it the right way and Harry is going to have a loving family with you, his grandfather and his uncles. Sure there will be some rough patches, but there always is. No family is perfect."_

"_I'll try," James whispered softly. "What's the next thing?"_

"_I don't want you to wait a couple days before you leave your bedroom for good. I want you to do that as soon as you wake up. I only want you in that bedroom when you go to bed."_

"_Alright, honey," James promised. "The next thing?"_

"_Give Harry his own bedroom. He can't stay with you forever. Besides he is safe in the Manor. He has got five fully grown wizards to protect him from anything if they dare get into the Manor," Lily said._

_James hesitated for a moment before he said, "Okay. Anything else?"_

"_I want you to tell Severus, that we don't blame him and he didn't kill us. Tell him he has to forgive himself," Lily said sadly._

"_I will," James promised. "Was that it then?"_

"_Just one more thing. Give Dumbledore hell for me and Rose, okay?" Lily said smiling._

_James laughed softly and said, "You got it." _

_Lily gave him a soft kiss and whispered against his lips, "We have to go now."_

_James gave her squeeze and said "I know."_

_They kissed one more time before they released each other. Then James went over to his mum to say goodbye, who gave him a message to pass to his father and brothers. There were tears and hugs exchanged while Lily said goodbye to Harry._

"_You be brave, Harry, okay and remember even though me and Grandma aren't here with you, we will always be here," Lily said as she pointed to Harry's heart, which James saw. "I love you," she finished by kissing Harry on the forehead where the lightening bolt scar now was._

"_Uv you, too, Mumma," Harry said as he gave her a big hug and kiss on the cheek._

_Lily handed Harry over to James and said, with tears in her eyes, "I love you, James. Always."_

"_I love you, too, Lily. Forever," James replied, his tears falling. He and Harry stood there watching while Lily and Rose disappeared._

_James' dream ends._

James woke with a start. He realized he really was crying and wiped his face and looked down at Harry, who was still on his chest and who was slowly waking up. When Harry was up completely, he looked up at his dad and said slowly so he got all the right words out, "Dada, Mumma and Gams went buh-bye for 'while but I dee dem 'gain, wight?"

James looked at his son sadly but somehow feeling much better after his dream and said, "Right little man. We'll see them again someday, but we'll be okay until we do. We'll be okay and it's okay to be happy." The last part was more for himself than Harry. He picked Harry up off his chest, sat up and said, "I love you, little man."

"Uv you, too," Harry replied putting his head on his dad's shoulder.

"Let's go to the dining room. It's time for lunch. Then, I will show you around the Manor, okay?" James said, keeping his promises to Lily already.

"'k Dada," Harry said and James carried Harry to the dining room for lunch.

When James got to the dining room his father, brothers and Severus were already there. He said good afternoon to them, which shocked them as he usually comes in and eats silently. He mentally grinned at them as they returned the greeting. They all sat down and ate with everyone talking, including James.

"Okay. What's gotten into you? When I left the room you were so depressed that the trees outside could feel your depression," Sirius said after everyone ate their lunch.

James sighed and said to all of them, after waving his wand at Harry to clean him up, "You have to promise you won't think I'm crazy and loosing it."

"We promise," Charles, Remus, Sirius and Severus said without hesitation.

"Well. . . I had a. . . a dream about Lily and mum," James said and he explained all about it and gave them the message from Rose, which was the same thing that Lily told him. He also told Severus the message from Lily which made Severus cry.

"How do you know that it was real?" Severus asked once he calmed down and James finished explaining.

"You mean besides Harry was in it?" James asked. When Severus nodded he continued, "I can just feel it."

"I wonder what were are suppose to do though," Remus said.

"No idea," said James, Sirius and Severus together, but none of them missed the look Charles shot them when he thought they weren't looking. Remus and Sirius exchanged a look with Severus and James which they nodded their understanding that they needed to talk and plot.

"Well, I'm going to show Harry around the inside of this Manor since, Sirius, you, Remus and Severus are going to be showing Harry the outside of the Manor tomorrow," James said standing up while Sirius, Remus and Severus nodded.

"Before you go James, I got a letter from Dumbledore reminding me about how I said we would talk to him this week," Charles said. Everyone frowned, except Harry who was too busy trying to get his father's glasses, while Charles continued, "I think you guys should give Dumbledore, a proper Marauder greeting when he comes."

Everyone smirked and laughed, their first true laughs since that night.

"Well then, you had better tell him to come next week since we are still grieving, so we can plot something magnificent," Sirius said once they calmed down.

"An excellent idea," Charles said. "I had best go and write a letter inviting him over next Wednesday, that should give you plenty of time."

"Oh yeah, plenty of time," said Remus.

Charles shook his head and left the dining room while James, Sirius, Remus and Severus gave Harry a tour of the Manor.

As he was walking towards his office, Charles thought that his family was slowly starting to heal from everything that has happened the last couple of weeks.

* * *

><p>Day of Dumbledore's visit - A week later<p>

Potter Manor Entrance Hall

A week went by after Dumbledore sent back an owl saying he would be there at three o'clock sharp. Everyone was waiting in the Entrance Hall and they had all their pranks. . . er. . . _greeting _ready. They were all pretty mild compared to what they used to be in school, but Harry had the best part of the prank. . . er. . . _welcome_. His would come into effect when his dad gave him the signal. The Marauder's greeting would be spread out from when he arrived until he left and they were very simple that could be passed off as an old prank left lying around the manor.

"Sirius told me to tell you that everything is all set, Dad," James said bringing Harry down the steps into the Entrance Hall.

"That's good. Dumbledore should be arriving any minute now," Charles replied standing in front of the Entrance Hall fireplace.

"How is he getting here?" Remus asked coming down the steps behind James and Harry.

"I sent him a Portkey which is only good for one time. He is going to floo to his office after we are done. He doesn't need this address to do it," Charles answered.

"Good idea," said Severus coming down the steps behind Remus. James and Harry, Remus and Severus all stood beside Charles in front of the Entrance Hall fireplace as that is where Charles had set the Portkey to dump. . . er. . . _bring _Dumbledore.

"Where is Sirius?" Charles asked.

"Probably fixing his hair," said James nonchalantly while he fixed Harry's clothes that Harry had messed up on the way from his bedroom to downstairs.

"Sirius!" Charles called up. "Get down here right now."

"I'm coming. I'm coming," Sirius said walking quickly down the stairs and standing beside his father just as Dumbledore arrived. When he landed his head hit the fireplace. . . which was a complete. . . er. . . _accident _on Charles part.

When Dumbledore got himself situated and rubbed his head from where he hit it, he was already forming a bump and bruise, Charles stepped forward, as he was head of the family, and said, coldly and formally, "Welcome to our house, Professor Dumbledore."

"Thank you for inviting me," Dumbledore replied. They shook hands.

"As if we had a choice," Sirius whispered in Remus' ear who elbowed him in the gut while suppressing a smile.

Charles gave a tight smile and said "Shall we move into the parlor?"

"Of course. Lead the way," Dumbledore said.

James, Harry, Remus, Sirius, Severus and Charles all lead Dumbledore into the parlor. They all crossed the threshold with no problem, but as soon as Dumbledore stepped into the room, he got covered in Muggle superglue and colored feathers. James and Remus exchanged small smirks as this was their idea. James set up the superglue and feathers while Remus charmed them so they would only come off with a hot shower. Also, if he tried to magic them off, he would have to take an extra long shower as he would be doing nothing more except making the glue dry faster and feathers stick better.

On the outside Charles was very apologetic and said, "Sorry, this must have still be one of the pranks that went undiscovered when the boys were still young. We use the drawing room further back in the Manor more as it has more space. It is actually more of his playroom but we all relax in there. We haven't been in here for years." But on the inside, he was laughing his head off.

"That's quite alright," Dumbledore said. "I am sure I can get rid of it." He waved his wand and nothing happened. He tried twice more before he felt the glue becoming more dry so he stopped. "Well I guess I'm just going to have to leave it like this for the duration of our meeting."

"Sorry," said Charles again while giving his sons a fake stern look, but they could see the amusement in his eyes. His sons gave sheepish looks and muttered an apology but Dumbledore just waved them off, eyes twinkling.

James, Harry, Sirius and Remus sat down on the couch, Harry on James' lap, while Severus sat down in one of the chairs, while Charles gestured towards another chair for Dumbledore to sit in while he sat in his own chair. When Dumbledore sat down, he sat down on a Muggle whoopee cushion, that Sirius and Severus charmed to not only let out the sound of. . . _flatulence_, but also the smell of it every minute. They also charmed the chair so that Dumbledore couldn't get out of the chair until he was ready to leave for good. Dumbledore looked very uncomfortable sitting there and everyone else was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Another prank that was forgotten about?" Dumbledore asked as another sound and smell of. . . flatulence was released.

"Sorry, I should have checked the room but I thought they removed all their pranks when they left and Remus doesn't prank without his brothers' influence," Charles explained giving his sons and Severus a stern look which caused them to look properly chastened. "Why don't you sit in another chair?"

"I would but for some reason I cannot get up," Dumbledore replied, trying to move.

"I would silence the sound but then I would silence you too. Sorry," Charles said, looking apologetic.

"That's quite all right. As I have said many times before: Boys will be boys," Dumbledore replied as another sound and smell was released. James, Sirius, Remus and Severus all exchanged sheepish looks but if Dumbledore would have looked closer he would have seen the triumphant look in their eyes.

After moment Dumbledore said, looking at Harry, "So tell me, how is the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Who?" asked everyone looking confused.

"Didn't you read the newspaper for the past two weeks?" Dumbledore asked looking confused himself.

"We haven't done much of anything for the past two weeks," Remus said quietly.

"Of course you haven't," said Dumbledore apologetically. "Harry is what everyone has dubbed the 'Boy-Who-Lived' for his part in Voldemort's downfall," Dumbledore explained.

"That ridiculous," said James. "Harry had no part in that."

"But he did," Dumbledore said.

"How?" asked Remus.

"I can't tell you that now," Dumbledore said.

"Does this have anything to do with the prophecy? You know how I feel about stuff like that," James said.

"It might," Dumbledore said mysteriously. "I thought I told you to keep the prophecy to yourself. Why don't Sirius, Remus and your father look surprise?"

"You mean besides Severus yelling at you about it? I don't keep important information like that from my family," James replied.

"Does that mean you intend to tell Harry?" asked Dumbledore worriedly.

"Why?" asked James shrewdly.

"Harry does not need to know until the proper moment," Dumbledore replied.

"And when would you think the proper moment would be?" Severus asked. "When he witnesses someone close to him dying?"

Dumbledore didn't say anything in response to the question but everyone could tell that the answer was a resounding yes. That just made everyone really mad.

Then Charles, before his sons and Severus, got angry enough to act on their anger and take it out on Dumbledore, who would have earned it, asked, "You said Harry was in the paper dubbed as the 'Boy-Who-Lived?' Does that mean he is now something as an icon to everyone? That's he famous?"

"Yes, Charles," Dumbledore answered him. "That's exactly what that means. In fact, people are wondering where their _savior _is at now."

"People are nosy and I want to keep Harry as far from the press as possible as he really is not their savior but a boy who lost his mother and grandma," James replied.

"You would be hard pressed to prove that to people, but I have a solution to that. Something that I wanted to bring up with you anyways," Dumbledore said.

"And what is that?" asked Sirius.

"For Harry to go to Lily's sister, Petunia, to get away from everyone and for blood wards to protect him," Dumbledore explained.

"Like hell he will," said Charles angrily as Sirius, Remus and Severus stood in front of James and Harry as if Dumbledore was going to take Harry from James right now. "Rose and Lily were both in front of him when he died. If it's blood wards you want protecting him, then James has Rose's blood, so base them off him. Even Sirius and Remus have Rose's blood as we blood adopted them, too. But there is no way you're placing my grandson, heir to the Potter family and fortune, with magic-hating Muggles. Harry has more protection here than he would ever have with those Muggles or any Muggles. And as for getting him away from everyone, I'm sure we can do a fine job by ourselves. After all, no one knows where Potter Manor is."

"We can't know for sure. . ." Dumbledore started but got interrupted by Sirius.

"That's right. You can't know for sure. Harry is better protected here with five fully grown wizards and a Manor protected by generations of Potters then with Muggles," Sirius said angrily.

"Well were are on the topic of you five fully grown wizards. There are some people who will not want Severus near their Savior. Spy or not, Severus, you still have the Dark Mark and there are some people, regardless of what you say, who will still believe you joined of your own free will. They can make it difficult for you to be around Harry," Dumbledore said.

"They can't make anything difficult if they don't know anything about Severus being here," Remus said.

"What about Voldemort? He is not gone. We all know he did something to stop his death. He will be back one day. And not all of his supports ended up in prison," Dumbledore said.

"We will take care of it when that day comes. And I repeat, no one but myself, James, Sirius and Remus knows where Potter Manor is," Charles said. "Even Severus doesn't know where he currently is at."

"I will not make a big deal about this if you promise Harry goes to Hogwarts when he turns eleven," Dumbledore said calmly after thinking for a moment.

"What!" was the incredulous answer from all of them.

"You all understood what I said. I will not pursue other means of getting Harry with Lily's sister, if you promise that Harry comes to Hogwarts when he turns eleven and stays there for his schooling," Dumbledore said.

Everyone was shocked about what they were hearing from Dumbledore and what he was trying to do to them and Harry. He was suppose to be the leader of the light side, but then considering what they heard from Severus about what he did, they knew they shouldn't be too surprised. Severus thinking quick came to a solution.

"No. You will leave Harry alone and let James make the decisions about Harry's schooling," Severus said.

"Why should I do that? What will I get? After all, who doesn't want the Boy-Who-Lived in their school? Especially since there is that prophecy about him. Any headmaster or headmistress would love to shape his learning and what he learns about," Dumbledore replied.

Everyone frowned, thinking. They were being blackmailed into making a decision, but James came to the decision that Harry wasn't going to Hogwarts if he could help it. Suddenly their pranks that they did, not including Harry's, didn't seem to be nearly enough, even though he was still suffering.

Suddenly Severus said, before Sirius, James or Remus could act on their anger, which anyone could tell that they were close to hexing the headmaster or just punching him in the face, "You will get my services as the Potions Professor and. . ." He hesitated for a moment before continuing, "Should the Dark Lord ever come back, I will continue spying for you, if and I stress a big if here Headmaster, you leave Harry alone and don't force James to send Harry to Hogwarts."

Dumbledore thought about it for a moment and he agreed by shaking Severus' hand and saying, "You have my agreement. I shall not force Harry to come to Hogwarts when he turns eleven." His magic sealed the deal with Severus' before anyone could say anything else and that caused everyone to frown at his wording.

"What do you mean when turns eleven? You're not going to force Harry to go at all," James said angrily.

"I meant what I said. Before he turns eleven and after his first year, I have just as much right to send him letters to come to Hogwarts. You can't change it now as we have already sealed the deal with magic," Dumbledore said standing up ready to take his leave. "I expect to see you, ready to teach, next September first, Severus." Severus clenched his jaw, but nodded his head in agreement.

While Dumbledore was looking at Severus, James whispered, in Harry's ear, "Now."

Harry concentrated really hard, like he did when he wanted one of his toys or chocolate frog that his daddy wouldn't give him and just last week when that man was being mean, and focused on the picture that his daddy and uncles showed him while looking at the man with the long beard. He didn't seem very nice, Harry decided, and he concentrated even harder. Suddenly he smiled, it was working. The man's hair was shortening until there was very little left on his head and his beard was almost gone. The little hair that was left turned the color of a rainbow, which surprised everyone there as that wasn't part of the picture that they showed Harry, but they were hard pressed not laugh because Harry wasn't done yet.

After Harry was done with the Mean Man's, as Harry had mentally dubbed him, hair, he looked at the man's outfit. He didn't want to get rid of his Dad's and uncle's work, so he concentrated on leaving the feathers and glue on, which in fact made it stick even harder to Dumbledore's skin, and changed his outfit into a pink tutu which looked even more hilarious since he was covered in colorful feathers. When he was done, Harry had a triumphant look on his face, which was hidden from everyone since his uncles were still standing in front of him.

Dumbledore heard stifled chuckles and felt a breeze on his legs. He looked down and gave, what the others thought, a girlish squeak, which caused them to finally give in and finally laugh outright.

Dumbledore said, kind of angrily, to Charles, since he was controlling his laughter better than everyone else, "Another prank they forgot they had in here?"

"No," Charles chuckled. "That would be Harry. He is quite protective of his dad and uncles, and that includes Severus."

"You don't mind if I borrow some of your floo powder?" Dumbledore asked, wanting to get out of the Manor all ready.

"No help yourself," Charles said, still chuckling and standing up to show Dumbledore to the Entrance Hall.

"Thank you. There is no need to show me the way," Dumbledore said storming out which made everyone laugh even harder because his tutu bounced with his every angry step.

The last thing Dumbledore heard before he floo'd away was from Harry who said, "I do 'ood, dada?" James' resounding, "Yes!" and then he heard everyone laugh even harder and then he was gone to his office, where all the portraits started to laugh about his outfit and hair. Dumbledore didn't know anything was wrong with his hair and looked in a mirror and shrieked his girlish squeak that caused all the portraits to laugh even harder and him to run into his bathroom.

* * *

><p>August 31st, 1988<p>

Harry - 2 years old

Potter Manor

After everything settled down, the Potters and Severus, who was named Uncle Vipes by Harry and James as that is his Marauder nickname, who moved into Potter Manor officially, but still kept his house, settled into a routine. James put Harry in the room on the other side of his the day after Dumbledore visited, which meant that Harry's room was the farthest from the steps and anyone meaning him harm.

When Christmas came they had a small family meal and got each other presents. Harry got the most presents as he was the kid, but by the way Sirius and James were acting, Charles, Remus and Severus were sure there were three kids there. The months passed with the hurt of losing their family getting a little less day by day.

On July 31st, they had a small birthday part for Harry with just the family and Harry having a good time. Harry also started a cake fight by throwing cake at his godfather who thought James did it. It was a big mess that caused the house-elves to clean the dining for almost two days. Everyone, except Harry, was forbidden cake for quite some time, which caused Remus, who had seen Harry start the cake fight, to comment about them turning Harry in a true Mini-Marauder which caused everyone to laugh.

Finally, it was the day before Severus had to go to Hogwarts to teach, as the headmaster was kind enough to send an owl to remind them. They explained to Harry that Uncle Vipes had to go away for a while, but he would see Harry every holiday and weekend that he could until the summer. Harry was upset but he also thought everyone else was a more sad them him and so he tried to cheer them up. He took his father's wand and filled everyone's room up with their favorite candy. For his Uncle Moony, he filled up his room with Chocolate Frogs, for his Uncle Vipes, he filled up his room with Licorice Wands, for his Pops, he filled up his room with Pumpkin Pasties and for his Uncle Padfoot and Daddy, he filled up their rooms with Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean, since that is what they liked to eat.

While his was filling up his dad's room, his dad came in and he got in trouble for taking and using his dad's wand. He got put in a chair for time out with a mild Sticking Charm so he couldn't get up and follow James after James left his room and went into Sirius's room where everyone was. They could heard Harry crying and it was breaking everyone's hearts.

Sirius, trying to lighten the mood, but not interfering with Harry's punishment, said, "Don't you dare try to get rid of this candy, James, or forbid Harry from eating it with us."

"I won't," James said raising his hands in surrender.

"I sorry daddy. I never touch your wand 'gain. Or my uncles' wands. Or Pop's wands. I sorry daddy. Don't leave me here," Harry suddenly cried out breaking everyone's heart further and causing James to reduce his punishment to five minutes instead of ten.

When the five minutes were up, James got up and went into his room. Harry had worked himself up a lot in that little time period. James canceled the spell and picked up Harry and started to rock and hold him to calmed him down by saying, "Shhh Harry. It's all right. It's over. I would never leave you here by yourself."

"I sorry daddy. I sorry. I w-w-wanted to cheer everyone up," Harry said as he continued to cry.

"Shhh Harry. I know you are. It's all right. Your punishment is over," James said soothingly rubbing his back.

Harry continued to cry with James whispering in his ear trying to calm him down.

When Harry calmed down enough, James said, "You know why you were in trouble right?"

Harry, still crying, said, "I took your wand."

"Right," said James. "You took my wand and did magic, which could have hurt you."

"I really s-s-sorry daddy," Harry said crying again, which caused James to calm him down again.

Finally when Harry was hiccupping, James said, trying to cheer him, "You know if you keep crying like this, your uncles and Pops won't be able to enjoy their candies with you."

"You didn't rid them?" Harry asked still hiccupping.

James wiped his face with a conjured handkerchief and said, tickling Harry's belly, "Get rid of those treats and have your uncles kill me for getting rid of their favorite candies? Are you mad?"

Harry giggled a little but was still upset a little, but James said, "Aha! You can't cry anymore or be upset because you laughed. It's a rule! And don't you deny it mister, I heard you."

Harry laughed again and James took him to Uncle Padfoot's room, where they had moved all the candy that Harry multiplied from their secret stashes, so they could all eat the candy for lunch before Severus had to leave for Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Minnesota, America<p>

September 3, 1988

"Congratulations Jack and Sara! You have a beautiful baby boy," the doctor said placing the baby in Sara's arms. "Do you have a name picked out?"

"Charlie Jack O'Neill," replied Sara looking at her baby boy.

"That's a great name," said a nurse.

"Thanks!" said Jack, grinning stupidly.

"Here Jack, you hold him," Sara said and she passed Charlie over to her husband. Jack looked down at his son in his arms and smiled, silently vowing to protect him.


End file.
